Increasingly, information is stored in large data storage systems. At a base level, these data storage systems are configured with multiple processors, each controlling access to corresponding memory. Generally, such processors are configured to control up to a certain amount of memory. However, scaling of memory by adding processors with corresponding memory can be unable to keep current with demands to increase memory capacity due to such issues as processor cost constraints and limited increases in memory per processor.